Draco and The Roman
by Volcomstar77
Summary: Draco has a rather unexpected house guest stay the summer when something odd happens to her home Read please and review to ha DRACO x OC
1. Chapter 1

After Draco Malfoy in his seventh term at Hogwarts and it being only the start of summer, and with having his parents and Aunt Bellatrix gone, inherited the family's wild fortune and real-estate. A/N I know that that was possibly the most horribly put together sentence ever created please just continue reading ha

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The door bell rang through out the whole mansion, as Draco got up unaware of who might be coming to his door at the hour of the night.

"Hmm, 12:30 PM" Draco said staring at the mantle clock. He walked over to the enormous door and opened it. When he did he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if this was reality.

There stood before him the most roman-esc student that had ever attended Hogwarts. Her name was Aurora Velimna. She was, like Draco, entering her seventh year at Hogwarts and she pretty much mastered Charms last year, they were her specialty. She was in Slytherin, and according to some she quite belonged there.

Aurora was tall but not as tall as Draco, she was 5 feet tall and 8 inches, and she weighed a mere 114 pounds. She had long brown hair that reached the bottom of her arse, it was the perfect shade of brown that made her green eyes illuminate.

She stared, and then she waved her hand in front of Draco's face. She shook his head.

"S-Sorry" he managed to mutter. "What can I do for you? It's so late is something wrong?"

"Well yes, actually there is. You see. As soon as I came home this year, now this is odd and I don't really know how to say it but, a small family of muggles moved into my home! Hmph! The nerve! And well I didn't even want to bother wasting my time trying to get that old shack back from them, and well I was wondering if I could stay with you until school started?" Aurora asked biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah! Of course!" Draco replied rather aggressively. He pulled her in so fast she didn't seem to know it happened. The door shut behind them.

"So where should I go?" Aurora managed to say breaking the silence they had been for a few minutes.

"Well, I'll lead you to one of our guest rooms"

"Alright"

Draco led Aurora up 2 levels and then went down a long hallway decorated with brilliant photographs. He made a sharp turn and stood in front of a door. He opened it to reveal a room decorated of the most brilliant green and purple. A bed with purple satin sheets was in the center of the room with two enormous windows on either side.

"Wow, this is amazing"

"Tell me about it." Draco said half dazed staring at Aurora.

She turned around and said "So where is your room?"

"Wha?"

"You know in case I need something?"

"Oh, right."

He led her down to where they had made the sharp turn and instead of turning went straight and stopped at a door.

"Here it is"

"Alright" She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug" Thank you so much Draco for letting me stay here! It means so much to me, and I hope we will grow close and becomes friends."

"It's not a problem and I'm honored to have you as a guest"

"Well I should get to bed its late"

"More like early actually, its 1:00 in the morning"

"Oh I see well then no point in going to bed now that it's already morning" she said with a smile.

"Ok then"

"But I do have to go and some of my things, you know clothes and what not. So you go ahead and go to bed"

"Well thank you for your permission Aurora" He laughed.

"Your welcome Draco" she laughed back "Good night"

"You mean good night"

Woo!

Review please!

I'll continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Draco and Velimna walked over to the pool, going down a long corridor, and down one flight of stairs.

"Velimna, I must say you look ravishing in that bikini" said Draco.

"You don't look too bad yourself over there" Velimna said with a wink.

"Well you might look beautiful and I'm great, but put together we could take over the world with our looks. I must confess, over the past couple years I've grown quite fond of you and at this moment I really can't resist you." Draco said and turned away.

"Draco, you don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words." Velimna said.

With that Draco turned to face her, and pulled her in to a fiery passionate kiss. She grabbed his head and kissed him harder, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He graciously granted her access to his lips. He took his hands off her waist and pushed her against the wall and put his hands above her head resting on the wall. Draco bit her bottom lip lightly in pulled it down ending this snog session.

"I'll see you later Draco go ahead and wait up" Velimna said with a smirk grabbing her towel that she never really needed to bring. 

"Don't worry... I will"

Much later that evening and Velimna's room. 

Velimna changed out of her comfy shorts and tank top and into a new outfit on. A short white tank top that exposed her stomach, and a pair of exceptionally short black shorts.

She then walked down the home to Draco's bedroom and wrapped on the door. It was unlocked so she opened the door and walked in, and quietly closed the door behind her. Velimna walked over to the couch in front of the fireplace where Draco sitting staring at the fire. He turned his head when he heard her come in. He smile up at her as she walked over.

"I was beginning to think that you had fallen asleep" Draco comented

Draco too was in perfectly comfortable clothes, nothing I need to go into detail about.

Velimna walked over to the couch and sat beside Draco, he grabbed the back of her neck and caressed her cheek with his thumb, he looked deep into her eyes and down to her lips. Velimna stared back into his hypnotizing eyes losing herself inside his green orbs. She shuddered at the touch even though it did not frighten her. Draco took his other hand and slowly pulled her to him softly kissing her cheek and moving slowly to her mouth with small kisses She opened her mouth letting him gain access to her eager lips. He slowly crept his hand up her rib, and under her shirt. Letting his other hand fall in joining his other hand underneath her shirt, his hands unclasped her bra. Velimna was sick of waiting, and of Draco's slow moves, she can control and straddled him. Pleased he encouraged her urge, and let her lead on. She furiously ripped open his shirt buttons flying off in every direction, she began to kiss his neck. Draco continued his intense fight with her bra, having finally removed it exposing her breasts. he cupped one in his hand and squeezed, recieving a gasp from Velimna. 


End file.
